Jerkish Big Brother
by MarioFan500
Summary: Ludwig is a jerk to Wendy. Wendy decides to enlist the help of her brothers to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

Wendy sighed silently as she stared at Ludwig's hair as the latter sat on the floor, quietly watching television. He was watching his favorite show, which was an informational documentary of the science behind sound. He had no suspicions of the fact that his only sister was staring at his hair in envy. Wendy rolled her eyes upon remembering how much Ludwig boasted about his hair.

The two of them were sitting in the living room, and their five siblings were upstairs, doing their own things. Iggy and Larry were playing a video game together. Lemmy was working on his website, and he was doing so on his advanced, secure laptop that Iggy had built for him. Roy was relaxing on his bed, listening to music through his expensive personal headphones. Morton watched a movie by himself in his room, with his only company being a large bucket of popcorn and a medium soda.

It was a Tuesday. As per usual, Bowser had requested for them to aid him in an attempt to capture Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. The seven siblings had quickly agreed, as their loyalty ensured they would. Bowser had taken them aboard his airship, in which they met the Elite Trio, comprised of Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy, on the way to Peach's Castle. The three of them had already kidnapped Peach, so they boarded the ship after saluting Bowser, and tied the Princess up in a chair. Mario, Luigi, and Toad soon arrived using the powers of Super Leaves. They defeated the Elite Trio with ease, and moved on to the Koopalings. They beat them in waves of three, with Ludwig fighting alongside Bowser and Bowser Jr. The lost as well, so Mario and co. retrieved Peach and left.

Now, it was around eight forty-five in the night, and the Koopalings were all exhausted after a day of pointless, hard work. Before then, Morton had set a sandwich he had made beside Ludwig. The sandwich was long-gone by now, and the plate remained. Ludwig was too lazy to take the plate into the kitchen, so he decided to ask his sister.

"Hey Wendy? Could you maybe take this plate to the kitchen for me?" Ludwig questioned his younger sister, holding the empty plate in the air. "Thanks."

"Do it yourself! I'm tired _too_ , you know," Wendy replied back, proceeding to lay on the couch. She yawned as she gradually settled into a comfortable position.

"C'mon, little Sis! Can't just do me this _one_ favor? I'm not asking much of you," Ludwig said to Wendy. He turned around to face her. He wore an annoyed expression on his face. "Besides, your closer to the kitchen anyway. _Also_ , you're only doing that so you don't have to get up!" Ludwig pointed to her, as she was laying down, lazily.

"The fact that it's working is just a mere bonus!" Wendy yelled to her older brother. "Keep talking, Ludwig. You're just gonna get ignored because I wont move."

Ludwig pulled Wendy by the arm, roughly. Wendy was immediately yanked to the floor. She laid on her stomach in pain for several seconds. Ludwig sat a few inches away from her, glancing approvingly at her. He folded his arms, and proceeded to laugh mockingly. "I recall telling you to do a favor for me. Perhaps this wouldn't have happened if you would have obeyed," he said to her. He then paused. "Alright then. I'm done with you. Leave me be, _child_."

* * *

By the time the nine o'clock hour struck, Wendy was sitting in her room, alone. She was just sitting on her bed in a defeated manner. She had her arms folded, and was seething in rage at what had just happened. The only things that were currently active in her room were herself and her lamp.

 _There's no way I was the wrong one there, but I still ended up being the one that lost. Ludwig can really be a jerk sometimes,mane that was just a sample of it. I suppose I had let my guard down because I had gotten used to him being the "responsible oldest brother", so he got away with it_ , Wendy thought, sulking.

 _It doesn't matter how I do it, but Ludwig's got to pay. That arrogant douchebag bested me, and I cannot let him get away with it. One way or another, I'm gonna get him back_ , Wendy decided, smiling mischievously after forming her plan.

Wendy then heard the sounds coming from Iggy and Larry's game, so she decided to do something about it. Larry's room was right to the left of her's, so she tried to yell through the walls. Wendy quickly jumped to the floor, and walked over to left wall. She placed her head against the wall.

" _Larry_! Turn that loud noise off before I come over there and do it myself!" Wendy loudly yelled. She waited patiently for a reply, and she soon had one.

"Iggy's playing the game _too_! Why don't you yell at _him_?" Larry whined, causing Iggy to simply hit him, knocking Larry to the latter's carpeted floor. Wendy listened on as Larry growled in rage. Larry jumped on Iggy, and wrestled the controller out of his hands. Upon getting it, he tossed it to the side. Larry grabbed Iggy, and caused the two of them to fall onto the floor, where Larry regained his senses faster than Iggy did, and jumped on his older brother. Iggy then threw Larry off of him, and leapt on _him_. Iggy pinned Larry to the floor, and Larry could do nothing to prevent this. Iggy would've knocked Larry out if Wendy wouldn't have interrupted.

"Stop fighting and turn the game off! I'm _trying_ to think, if you don't mind!" Wendy roared, punching her wall roughly.

"OK, OK, we'll stop. Iggy, get off me so I can turn the game off," Larry said to his older brother, intimidated by the angry Wendy.

"Right. Good plan," Iggy said, getting off Larry.

Wendy listened as her brothers turned off their video game. Larry asked Iggy if they should play a board game. Iggy agreed before dashing down the hall to his room, which was located between Roy and Wendy's rooms, but on the other side of the hallway. He opened his door quickly, and found his favorite board game. He went into Larry's room again, but soon left to get some sodas from the kitchen.

* * *

Iggy and Larry were both on their sixth turns of the game when Wendy opened the door. She stood in the doorway, dramatically. After standing their for about three seconds, she entered the room. She sat down beside Iggy with her legs crossed.

"Wanna play?" Larry asked, acknowledging his sister's presence.

"No thanks, Larry. I'm good. However, you could help _me_ ," Wendy replied, flashing her youngest brother a mischievous grin. She then stood up after noticing her brother's curious expression. "Follow me. Both of you." She then exited Larry's room, and began to walk back to her room.

Iggy and Larry briefly looked at each other before standing up. They followed Wendy into the hallway, but they brought the board game with them. Wendy quickly noticed this, and grunted in annoyance.

"Why did you bring _that_?" Wendy asked, pointing at the board game.

"Personal reasons. Anyway, what do you want us for?" Iggy asked. He then followed Wendy into her room, followed by Larry. Iggy sat on Wendy's bed, which resulted in Wendy pushing him onto the carpet. Larry laughed as Iggy gradually sat up. Wendy was sitting on her bed, watching Iggy as he sat up. "What was _that_ for? You could have broken something!"

"I thought you knew that none of you are allowed on my bed. Apparently not. The sooner you learn this lesson, the sooner we can get down to business," Wendy answered.

"Come on, Wendy. You're not _serious_ , right?" Larry asked, jokingly. He then hopped right next to Wendy, only to be pushed off the bed. He landed beside Iggy. "Wendy, you play too much. I hope you know that."

Wendy then stood up. She placed her hands on her hips, and wore a serious expression. "Look guys, I called you in hear because I need you to help me get even with Ludwig. About thirty minutes ago, you pulled me to the floor, then acted as if I were _trash_. I don't know what's going on with him, but I don't care. He's gotta pay!" Wendy yelled.

" _Oh_. So you hurt you too, did he?" Iggy asked.

"He didn't _hurt_ me. He just humiliated me. I wanna punch him in his smug face."

"Anyway, Ludwig asked me to take something to the kitchen for him. When I declined, he attacked me. He didn't even let me get some _soda_!" Iggy exclaimed.

"That's the same thing that happened to me. Besides the soda thing," Wendy said.

Larry cleared his throat. He hasn't spoken in quite some time. "Also, Ludwig's been a bit of a jerk to _me_ too! For instance, a few days ago, I was rummaging around the kitchen for a snack, when I found a large, box of chocolate. I nearly screamed in delight. Just as I was about to leave in order to eat them in peace, Ludwig came out of nowhere. He snatched the chocolate from my hands, and started running. I angrily dashed after him, but he locked himself in the bathroom. I was so mad that day that I could've killed him!" Larry yelled, baring his claws. He stood up. "Alright then, let's take 'em down. Any ideas?"

"Just one: his _hair_ ," Wendy replied.


	2. The Temporary Replacement

"So _that's_ how we're gonna do it," Wendy said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I _love_ it!" Larry exclaimed. He leapt to his feet, and turned to face his sister. "So, Wendy? When are we gonna make our move? It's still before mirnight, but the time is ticking."

"My thoughts exactly. I wanna take care of this before tomorrow morning. Lemmy and I previously scheduled a gaming marathon for tomorrow," Iggy stated.

"We can go _right now_ if you guys want to. The only problems, though, are the facts that we don't have any shears and that we don't know how we're gonna catch Ludwig off guard," Wendy responded.

"What do you mean _off guard_?" Larry questioned.

Iggy and Wendy both quickly turned their heads to look at him. They then looked at each other, and then back at Larry. Wendy smacked Larry in the head. As you say on the floor, rubbing his head, Larry heard Iggy laugh mockingly at him. "What?" Larry asked, annoyed.

"Ludwig's hair is his most prized possession, so he would be _furious_ if we were to get rid of it. That's what we _want_ , of course, but we have to make sure we can actually _succeed_. Catching him off guard seems to be the easiest way to _do_ that," Iggy answered. "By the way, I laughed at you because I found your pain funny."

Larry jumped forward, and smacked Iggy across the face, sending the latter's glasses flying. "Was _that_ funny?" Larry taunted. Iggy bared his claws at Larry.

"Do you get it now, Larry?" Wendy asked.

Larry nodded to her in a dumb way. Wendy rolled her eyes at him. Iggy stood to his feet. "Come on, you guys! I can probably just _make_ a razor! I'll need some time, though, so you two should find something else to do," Iggy said to them. He walked over to the door, and opened it. "It shouldn't be long. I'd say it'll take about two hours."

"There are two problems with that statement. Number one, two hours is too long long to wait. Number two, I wanna _help_ ," Larry whined.

Wendy put her hand over Larry's mouth. Larry tried to pull her hand away, but Wendy reacted by grabbing it with her other hand. Larry attempted to throw her to the floor. He shook vigorously. Wendy was thrown to the floor. She glared at Larry, and was about to punch him when they heard the noise of Wendy's door being closed.

Wendy got up, and jumped on her bed. She lazily laid on her covers, and rested her head on her pillow. Wendy then reached in the direction of her table. The T.V. remote was there, so Wendy brought it onto the bed. She quickly turned the T.V. on.

"What are you watching?" Larry asked, still sitting on the floor.

"It's none of your business, Larry, so leave me alone," Wendy coldly responded, not even facing her youngest brother. She turned to face him, and Larry saw that she was annoyed with his presence now that Iggy was gone. "I'm not even _watching_ this. It just happened to be on."

"Can I watch something _I_ like?" Larry whined, getting on Wendy's nerves even further.

"If you want to watch a show _you_ like, you might as well go to _your_ room. This is _my_ room, as you can clearly see, so I won't be changing the channel anytime soon," Wendy responded, pressing a button on the remote.

"But you just did," Larry said.

"Huh?"

Larry pointed at the T.V. "When you pressed the button on the remote, you changed the channel. I'm surprised someone such as _you_ didn't realize it, but you _did_ just change the channel. You can't evem deny that."

"I was talking about not changing it for _you_ , you idiot!" Wendy yelled.

"You didn't make that clear!" Larry roared back at her.

"I shouldn't have _needed_ to! I thought you were smart enough to figure something like that out on your _own_! Apparently, I thought _wrong_!" Wendy retorted.

"Don't question my intelligence!" Larry yelled at Wendy.

Wendy then sighed. She closed her eyes, and then reopened them. "Look, Larry, why don't we try something else? If you _shut up_ and stop being so _random_ , I will get back to watching my show like I intended to do in the _first_ place. _Deal_?" Wendy asked with a tired expression. She held out her hand.

"Sounds good to _me_ ," Larry answered, holding out his hand. The two siblings shook each other's hands, and left each other alone.

Wendy then got back go watching T.V. while Larry sat on Wendy's carpeted floor, eyeing the T.V. with a bored expression. He eventually got bored of this, so he started to go over to one of Wendy's drawers. He hoped to find some sort of magazine or something, but didn't even get the chance to.

"Larry, what are you _doing_? You don't go rummaging around in a lady's drawers, you pervert!" Wendy yelled, giving Larry an infuriated look.

"Wha-? _No_!" Larry exclaimed. "I would _never_ do something like that! I was just looking for some magazines! You seemed to be too busy watching T.V., so I thought I'd move without permission." Wendy gave Larry a look that made him be specific. "I was looking for a _sports_ magazine! That's _all_!"

Wendy rolled her eyes, then set her eyes on her T.V. once again. "Yeah, right... _pervert_." She said the last part very softly, but it was still loud enough for Larry to hear. She had planned on this.

"For the last time, I would _never_ do that! I just happened to be searching through the wrong _drawer!_ I'd do this to any girl, especially not _you_!" Larry told Wendy. He then instantly regretted the last thing he had said.

"What are you trying to _say_?" Wendy demanded, leaping off her bed. She walked over to Larry and stood at her full height, which was greater than _his_.

"Wendy, I didn't mean anything by that! I just said that last bit because you're my sister!" Larry tried to explain, holding up his hands in defense.

Wendy loomed over him, causing the latter to shrink in fear. Wendy put her clawed finger to Larry's chest, and spoke very coldly. "That's not what it sounded like to _me_." Larry gulped.

* * *

"Hey! Wendy? Larry? Have any of you seem Lemmy around her-?" Roy asked, opening the door. His question was cut short by the violent image that stood before him.

Larry was laying on Wendy's carpeted floor, on his back. Wendy was sitting on his plated stomach, swinging at him. Larry was using his arms to cover his face, but he was still receiving pain from Wendy's swift punches. He saw Roy through a small gap in his protective barrier.

"Roy! Help me! Wendy's gone crazy again!" Larry loudly pleaded to Roy.

"How dare you call me _crazy, you pessimistic little bug_! I'll crush you twice as fast just for that!" Wendy yelled, beginning to kick at Larry's sides. Larry winced in pain, but his arms were already occupied.

"Easy, Wendy! Calm down," Roy cooly said to his sister. He then jogged over to them, and proceeded to easily lift Wendy off of Larry. Wendy tried to get down to the ground so she could attack Larry again, but Roy held her back. "Calm down. Whatever Larry said, he already regrets it. In fact, I'd bet _money_ that he's ready to apologize."

Wendy then calmed down. She jumped down to the floor, and folded her arms, looking on as Larry rubbed each of his sore arms. The youngest Koopaling then stood to his feet. He gave Wendy an apologetic gaze. "I'm sorry, Wendy. I didn't mean to offend you," he said.

"I'm sorry, Larry. I didn't mean to overreact," Wendy said. The two siblings then performed an awkward sibling hug, then turned their attention to Roy. "What's up, Roy? What brings you here?"

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing, really. Iggy is just making a lot of noise in his room, and I want it to stop. I tried to call him, but that made me realize he was using the headphones he bought from me. Soon after giving up, I realized that the only one who k re the password to his room was _Lemmy_. I looked in the little clown's room, but couldn't find' em. I looked in all the other rooms too."

"The reason Iggy's making so much noise is that he's making some shears," Wendy said.

" _Shears_? What for?"

"Well, I-."

"We're gonna use the shears Iggy's gonna make to get rid of Ludwig's hair!" Larry blurted. Wendy hit him in retaliation, and Larry moaned in pain.

"You guys go ahead. I won't stop you. If you think it's a good idea, you might as well go through with it. Like I said, I won't get in your way," Roy said.

"Really?" Wendy asked, narrowing her eyes at her older brother.

"Really. I _swear_ ," Roy said, placing his hand on his chest.

"That's neat, but why don't you wanna help us?" Larry asked.

"It's not my fight," Roy responded. "Anyways, now that your side of this meeting is over, it's time for _mine_. Have you seen Lemmy?"

"No, but he might be downstairs," Wendy responded.

"Alright then, let's go!" Roy yelled.

"Follow me," Larry said to his older siblings. He then exited Wendy's room, and they began to creep down the hallway.

Upon reaching the stairs that led to the lower floor, they began to silently walk down them. The three of them moved without emitting a single sound, which allowed them to ease themselves down the stairs without trouble. Once they reached the mid-way mark of the stairs, they sat down.

They looked over to where the living room couch was, and only saw Ludwig and Morton sitting on it. The two of them were facing away from them, apparently oblivious to their presences. Ludwig and Morton appeared to be watching one of their favorite movies. This movie also happened to be among _Larry's_ favorites, and Roy and Wendy had to quickly and quietly prevent him from joining them.

Larry began to squirm even more. It was getting to the point where his struggle was now audible. Due to the probability of Ludwig or Morton turning around, Wendy began to go back to her room. As she crept up the stairs, she waved to Roy. The latter lifted Larry, and placed him underneath his left arm. Roy brought Larry into Wendy's room.

As soon as he closed the door, Roy collapsed, causing Larry to become trapped underneath Roy's large body. Larry's limbs began to jerk around wildly, only for his pleas to be ignored. He eventually gave up, and proceeded to lay there, defeated.

Wendy was sitting hunched over on the edge of her bed. She was now breathing calmly, and her heart rate had slowed down. Wendy soon became sore from this position, so she threw herself backwards, and laid on her bed, sprawled across it.

After laying on the floor, and also Larry, for quite some time, Roy became hot. Gradually, he lifted himself up to his feet. He heavily trudged over to his sister's bed. Roy leapt stomach-first onto the bed. Roy's weight was enough to send Wendy flying off the bed once he landed. Wendy landed on the floor, where she was too tired to immediately rise. She did rise about thirty seconds later. Wendy climbed onto her bed. She was too uncomfortable with her shoes on, so she took them off. She began to weakly kick Roy over and over again, trying to make him get off of her bed.

She soon realized she was too tired to make it actually happen, so she just lay on the bed. She soon felt the presence of another person on the bed, and she raised her head to see Larry laying on his stomach, his arms outstretched. Wendy was too tired to make _him_ move.

Roy, Wendy, and Larry soon drifted off to sleep. They were all exhausted from the nerve-wrecking attempt they had made to find Lemmy. They had seen Ludwig and Morton downstairs on the couch, so they had decided to go back upstairs. The problem wasn't Morton. It was Ludwig. The latter had most likely already thought Wendy was plotting something. If he had caught her, Roy, and Larry spying on them from the stairs, his thoughts would have been proven correct. The three siblings hadn't seen Lemmy with them on the couch, so he was either in the basement, or somewhere else downstairs.

They needed to find him so Iggy would stop making couch loud noises, but they were far too tired as of now. They were far too tired to sneak past Ludwig and Morton for a _second_ time. They were far too tired to try to rise period. They were _also_ far too tired to hear the sound of Wendy's door opening. Near the end of the hour of one o'clock, Iggy entered Wendy's room.

* * *

"I've finished the shears, you guys! I had only planned on being accompanied by Wendy and Larry, so I didn't make one for you, Roy. For Wendy and Larry, I have _their_ shears," Iggy said, handing a shear to Wendy, and then another one to Larry.

"It's fine, Iggy. I was planning on helping out anyway," Roy responded to his lanky brother.

"Huh? Why not?" Iggy questioned, turning to face him.

"It's not my fight, if you know what I mean. I love a good fight, but with family, I like to avoid it if it doesn't involve me. With you guys and Ludwig, though, it's your fight," Roy explained. "Since I'm not helping out but I did hang out with them during your absence, I think I'll hang around here until you guys get back."

"That's fine, but you better not lay on my bed while we're gone. You may have saved Larry earlier, but I don't think _anyone's_ gonna save _you_ once I see your outline on my bed!" Wendy yelled.

Roy stepped forward, and patted Wendy on the head. This left Wendy more annoyed than confused, and she looked up at Roy. "Don't worry, little sis. I'll _try_ to stay off the bed, but we both know I _won't_ ," Roy said.

Wendy growled at him. Larry jumped on her back, and covered her mouth. "Enough of that Wendy, we gotta go before Ludwig comes after _us_." Wendy calmed down, and Larry jumped off her back. Larry took his hands away from Wendy's mouth before clapping in the air. "Alright, guys! Let's go!"

"Good luck, guys," Roy said, watching his younger siblings as they exited the room.

In the hallway, Iggy, Wendy, and Larry walked side-by-side, shears in hand. The three of them were slowly making the short journey downstairs to accomplish the important task.

"What's the plan?" Wendy asked.

"We rush him. I'm faster than Ludwig, so it should be easy," Iggy responded.

"Don't forget about Morton. He's down there too, and Ludwig might try to get him on _his_ side," Wendy stated. "None of us are anywhere _near_ Morton's strength."

"We'll cross _that_ bridge when we get to it," Larry said.


	3. Sibling War

"Now that _this_ movie is over with, I think I can handle another one. What about you?" Morton asked.

"Yeah. My eyelids are getting a little heavy, but I think I can stay awake for another hour or two. Just remember to let me sleep once I doze off. The night is getting darker, and is my vision is getting blurry," Ludwig replied.

"Then turn the lights off! Their right over there!" Morton exclaimed.

Ludwig then gradually rose up from the couch. He made a loud, tired groan as he did so. Morton merely watched with amusement as Ludwig struggled to walk in a normal fashion. Ludwig staggered about across the floor, as his body was growing sore due to his decision to stay up for so long. At last, the eldest Koopaling managed to walk well enough for him to reach the lights. He brought the switch down, and the lights went out. Ludwig's vision then slowly became clearer. He staggered over to the couch, and collapsed onto it, yawning heavily.

Morton moved over to the other side of the couch. He propped his feet up on the couch cushion, and folded his arms. He then glanced downwards. Morton saw the TV remote sitting right on the small, glass table that sat right in front of the couch. He picked it up, and pointed it at the TV. He pressed a button, and the screen became brighter.

Morton then went to the Home menu on the TV. Several folders appeared on the screen, and Morton scrolled through them until he came across one that was labeled "Movies". Morton pressed the OK button on the remote, and the folder opened, revealing a large, vast collection of movies the Koopalings had placed there.

The second-youngest Koopaling tapped the exhausted Ludwig on the shoulder, and the older Koopaling lifted his head. Morton pointed at the screen, and Ludwig pointed at one of the movie choices. Morton selected "The Ominous Orchestra". He then got off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Ludwig asked, raising a suspicious eye.

"I'm gonna go get some popcorn and some sodas. You so what the length of this movie is, _right_?" Morton responded to his older brother. Seeing that Ludwig didn't care and that he hadn't paid attention to its length, Morton kept talking. "This movie is three hours long. I'm _sure_ we're both gonna be hungry."

Ludwig simply nodded as Morton began to walk away. Morton exited the living room, and made his way to the kitchen, where the Koopalings' food and beverages were stored. Morton walked down the small, well-furnished hallway that led to the kitchen. He opened the door, and saw Lemmy sitting at the kitchen table, typing away on his laptop. It was plugged into a nearby power outlet.

"Hey, Lemmy. Whatcha doin'?" Morton asked, getting a large bowl out of one of the cabinets.

"Oh, hey Morton. I'm working on that blog I told you about. I'm calling it "Lemmy's Land"," Lemmy responded to his younger, larger brother.

 _""Lemmy's Land"?_ I think I've heard of a website that had _exactly_ the same name," Morton said.

"Noyouhaven't!" Lemmy rapidly spoke.

Seeing that his older brother was finished with his side of the conversation, Morton ended it himself. He went into another cabinet, and found a few packs of popcorn inside of it. Morton grabbed two of the packs, and crammed them into the microwave, which rested on the countertop. Morton waited until both bags popped, them tool them out of the microwave. He pored both bags into the large bowl, and picked it up. From there, he went back into the living room.

He put the bowl of popcorn on the center of the couch, and sat upright so he wouldn't choke. The smell of the very delicious butter and salt caused Ludwig to hop right up. He looked down, and saw the gigantic bowl of buttery, warm popcorn. Ludwig put his entire hand into the bowl, and grabbed a handful. He popped each individual piece into his mouth.

Morton then pressed Play on the TV remote, causing the movie to begin. Ludwig turned his attention to the movie, as he was no longer tired. It would now take him a lot more than just dim lights to make him fall asleep. He got one more yawn out of his system, and stretched. Morton did so as well, and he emitted a loud, tired sound.

The two brothers then heard footsteps, and they turned to see Lemmy walking towards them, an apologetic expression on his face. The tiny Koopaling held three medium sodas in his hands as he continued to walk towards two of his siblings.

"Perhaps I seemed a little off when I spoke to you, Morton. As a sign of regret, I've decided I would watch your movie with you," Lemmy said, inching closer and closer. "By the way, you didn't grab the soda you needed."

"That's nice and all, Lemmy, but how do you know about tonight _anyway_?" Morton asked.

"Oh, it's simple. I like to eavesdrop on people from time to time. That's how I know about Ludwig's slight weight gain," Lemmy responded. This caused Ludwig to slug Lemmy in the arm, causing the younger brother to rub his sore shoulder in pain. "Also, eavesdropping on people is what allowed me to discover that Iggy, Wendy, and Larry are hiding on the stairs over there."

Ludwig and Morton's eyes immediately darted in the direction of the stairs. At the center of the stairs sat Iggy and Wendy, who were eyeing their two brothers with very nervous expressions. Ludwig's gaze hardened, and it turned into a mean scowl. Morton merely stared up at his older siblings with a calm gaze.

"What do you want?" Ludwig demanded, fully alert.

"Calm down, bro. We were just trying to see what movie you guys were watching," Iggy lied.

"Actually, they were planning to get revenge on you for all the mean things you've done recently. It's not _too_ complex, right?" Lemmy said to Ludwig, apparently unaware of the state of mind Ludwig was in. "In fact, I'd almost call it stupid."

"Lemmy! What was _that_ for? You're not involved in this, so you should've stayed out! Instead, you just told Ludwig what we were up to!" Wendy growled. She placed her hands on her hips, and glared at her older brother.

"You could've just denied it. You know that, right?" Lemmy casually asked.

Wendy's face went blank, and she went silent. Iggy then smacked Wendy on the back of her head, causing the only female Koopaling to shake her fist at her older brother. Iggy taunted her by sticking his tongue out, and Wendy put her fist to his face. Iggy laughed at this, and she got ready to punch him.

"Hold up. Where's Larry?" Morton asked.

" _Yeah_. _Where_ is he, Lemmy?" Ludwig demanded, giving a threatening glance to his younger brother.

"I dunno. He should be around here _somewhere._ For now, let's enjoy the show," Lemmy responded to Ludwig, gesturing to Iggy and Wendy.

Iggy jumped on Wendy, pinning his younger sister to the ground. Wendy tried to punch him, but he caught her fists. Iggy then laughed mockingly, and she flipped him over in a daze. Wendy then placed her arms around Iggy's "neck", and began to choke him. Iggy scratched at her, causing scars to appear on her arm. Wendy, in retaliation, kicked him in the face. Iggy was knocked back for a few seconds, but he then grabbed her face. Wendy couldn't get Iggy to remove his hands, but the two of them began to roll. The two siblings rolled down the stairs as they fought.

Iggy and Wendy landed on the living room floor right in front of Lemmy and Morton. The kicking and clawing continued. Wendy soon began to overpower her older brother, but Iggy still had some fight left in him. Iggy unpredictably kicked Wendy in the face, causing her to gasp in surprise at what just occurred. She then began to seethe in rage.

Wendy punched Iggy in the stomach, causing Iggy to fall flat on it. Still, Iggy had pushed to a point that was far past the "Annoying" marking. Wendy got on him, and grabbed his arms. Wendy pulled them backwards as hard as she could, and Iggy's eyes began to widen in pain. Then he managed to flip her over, and he jumped on her. Iggy punched at Wendy's face, and she blocked his punches. They then took the fight into the kitchen. Lemmy and Morton followed them, but Ludwig was more annoyed than he was amused.

He jumped back onto the couch, and sprawled himself out yawning. He laid on his back, and propped his feet on Morton's abandoned pillow. Ludwig calmly grazed his eyelids, then began to relax. Larry jumped on him, causing Ludwig to stare up in annoyance and anger.

"Now where did _you_ come from?!" Ludwig angrily asked.

"From behind the couch," Larry responded, looking down at his older brother. "You see, the show Iggy and Wendy out on was just a distraction. I was at the _top_ of the stairs when you guys glanced over here, so you didn't see me. Iggy and Wendy secretly whispered to me as you, Lemmy, and Morton wondered where I was. Iggy and Wendy knew that a good fight would attract the attention of Lemmy and Morton, so they fought. While you guys watched them go into the kitchen, I creeped down the stairs, and snuck behind the couch. I then jumped on you, and here we are now."

"That was actually a pretty good idea. Good job, Larry," Ludwig complimented his younger brother, surprised at what he was saying. "So then, were you guys just going to beat me up or something?"

"No. We were gonna cut your hair off," Larry openly said. He then covered his mouth.

" _Bingo_ ," Ludwig said. He then closed his eyes, and out his arms underneath his head. "Larry, do me a favor by _not_ cutting all my hair off. Thanks, Larry. You're such a good little brother."

"Actually, _Wendy_ was gonna do it."

"Figures...," Ludwig muttered. He then turned his head in the direction of the kitchen. "Lemmy! Morton! It was a trick!" Lemmy and Morton then walked through the door, and Larry began to get nervous.

"Larry, why we you here, and why are you on Ludwig?" Lemmy asked.

"You already know, you little traitor!" Wendy yelled, emerging from the kitchen, a few scars present on her face and body. Iggy also came from the kitchen, the same features visible on him.

"To be fair, I was never on your side to _begin_ with."

"Shut up!" Iggy exclaimed. "Why'd you do it, Lemmy? I thought we were friends."

"We _are_ friends, Iggy. I just like helping people, and in _this_ case, telling Ludwig about your plan would've been helping him. No hard feelings?" Lemmy asked, offering a hug to his older brother.

"Sure! Why not?"

Wendy nodded at Larry, and the latter nodded as well. Larry got off Ludwig, and stood next to Iggy. Wendy went over to the couch, and jumped on Ludwig. She held the shears in her hand. She raised them high above her head, and prepared to cut off Ludwig's hair. Ludwig then pushed her off of him, and she fell to the floor.

"You really thought it was gonna be that easy?" Ludwig asked. Wendy's face went blank. "Lemmy, get Larry! Morton, get Iggy! I'll deal with Wendy!"

"What's in it for _us?"_ Morton questioned, not moving.

"I'll pay both of you."

Morton grabbed Iggy's arm, and through him across the room. Iggy crashed against the living room wall, and fell down to the floor. A painting fell from its place on the wall, and it landed on Iggy's face. The latter removed it, and set it to the side. He noticed his his surroundings were getting darker, and he looked up to see Morton coming down to land on him.

Lemmy used his conjured circus balls to push Larry away from Ludwig and Wendy. Larry put up a fight, but still found himself being overpowered by a nonliving object. Lemmy then leapt into the air, and landed on Larry's shoulders. Larry panicked, and he began to crash into everything in sight.

Ludwig snatched the shears from Wendy, and threw them into a corner. Wendy tried to run so she could get them, but Ludwig tripped her, sending her toppling to the floor. Ludwig ran over her in the attempt to get the shears. Wendy summoned one of her golden rings, and she threw it at Ludwig. It made contact with the eldest Koopaling's heal, and Ludwig was knocked to the floor. Wendy then ran past him, and grabbed the shears. She was about to shave off Ludwig's hair, but she saw that Iggy was being overwhelmed by Morton. Wendy got into her shell, and rammed into Morton. The latter used his knee to kick her away, and rammed into Larry instead, sending both him _and_ Lemmy to the floor. The shears skidded away from her, and stopped in a corner.

Larry tripped her in retaliation, and the two siblings glared at each other in mutual anger. The six of them then heard large, heavy footsteps racing lumbering down the stairs. They kept getting closer and closer until they were finally on the same elevation level as Ludwig, Lemmy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, and Larry. Roy jumped over the couch, and made a beeline for Morton. Roy's brawny shoulder crashed into Morton, and the latter was knocked to the floor. Morton stood a several seconds later, and came face-to-face with his shorter older brother. Morton let go of Iggy, and the latter fell to the floor. Upon hitting the wood, Iggy fell asleep.

"It likes like the real muscle has arrived," Morton said.

"Yep. Show me whatcha got, Morton," Roy replied.

Wendy made a dive for the shears, and she scraped her knee against the floor. She winced in pain as she stood up, and she slowly walked over to Ludwig. She knelt down, and her older brother looked up at her in a nervous way. Wendy smiled triumphantly at him. She raised the shears high above her head for the second time.

"Sorry?" Ludwig tried. He was _far_ too exhausted from his lack of sleep, and no longer had the energy to move away from his little sister. Wendy placed her foot on Ludwig's head.

"Too late."


End file.
